UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO
by AngelSaru
Summary: Este es la continuación de mi fic CAMBIANDO DE VIDA, dentro del primer capitulo entraran un resumen mas largo, espero les guste y como los que han leído mis fics saben que me gustan las imágenes en mis historias las cuales la encontraran en mi Facebook el cual es AngelSaru Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO**

 **RESUMEN**

Luego de dejar su país por varios años con el fin de estudiar en el extranjero, además de superar lo sucedido con Sasuke y su prima, Naruto ha tomado la decisión de volver a Japón a su 22 años siendo todo ya un profesional aceptando la petición hecha por su abuela, quien le había pedido ayuda por ciertos problemas que tenía, pero también era cierto que esa era una excusa de ella, ya que extrañaba a su lindo y adorado nieto, a quien moría por ver luego de 7 años, sin saber que con esa petición y la decisión de aceptar dicha petición de parte de su nieto, lo estaría llevándolo con su verdadero destino, encontrándose con quien menos se imaginaba lo cual significaba enfrentarse con su pasado, el cual aun creyendo haber superado le seguía causando dolor al pensar en lo ocurrido, como también debía de superar varios obstáculos para ser feliz entre ellos el mismo Naruto, quien deberá dejar atrás sus miedos de volver a amar y confiar.

Por otra parte tanto Sasuke como Karin habían hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a Naruto, los dos con el mismo propósito pedir perdón y recuperar la relación perdida con el rubio ambos lo amaban y lo seguían amando, uno era un amor de hermanos y el otro como pareja. Ambos sabían que sería difícil conseguir su perdón y más después de tantos años, ya que muchas cosas cambiaron luego de ese suceso, la vida de ellos y de otros habían cambiado, hasta sus forma de ser había cambiado, incluso Sasuke tuvo que asumir responsabilidades siendo tan joven a causa de la partida de su hermano, por quien sentía cierto rencor por dejarlo solo con todo.

El regreso de Naruto cambiara la vida de muchos de la misma manera que lo hizo su partida, solo queda esperar que fuera para bien y que todo terminara bien. Tendrán que aprender a perdonar y a perdonarse para seguir adelante con sus vidas, ya que al igual que Naruto tienen un pasado que superar y así quizás tener una oportunidad de amar otra vez.

 **NOTAS DEL FANFIC**

Este fic como lo dije es la continuación de mi fic **CAMBIANDO DE VIDA,** como ya lo vieron en el fic es de genero AU, ya que la historia se desarrolla en la época actual/moderna como ustedes prefieran, la historia constara de varios capítulos aún no se de cuantos, porque a mi parecer las cosas no pueden desarrollarse con rapidez, ya que cada una tiene un proceso que seguir para su buen desarrollo y conclusión.

Referente a las parejas la irán descubriendo conforme vaya transcurriendo la historia, además de las aclaraciones pertinentes del fic o del capítulo, la primera aclaración es que los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para darle vida y rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Espero le den una oportunidad este fic y que les guste, ya que suelen decir que las segundas partes no son las mejores jejeje.

 **NOTA INICIAL**

Hola de nuevo, primero que nada al fin he podido continuar con el fic **CAMCIANDO DE VIDA** y que mejor forma de hacerlo en esta fecha tan especial, el cumple de uno de mis personajes favoritos, segundo los capítulos del fic no serán tan largos como mi otro fic, de esa forma podre ir actualizando junto con el otro.

Bueno para empezar en este capítulo veremos el regreso de Naruto a Japón entre otros sucesos, además de ser revelados la vida que llevaron algunos de los personajes luego de la partida de nuestro hermoso rubio. Ahora les dejo que disfruten de su lectura, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Y perdonen los horrores, digo los errores ortográficos que puedan a ver.

Habían pasado los años, varios para ser exactos ya era todo un profesional a su tan solo 22 años, pero que se podía esperar siendo que siempre había sido muy inteligente, un genio para muchos de sus profesores y colegas, y al dedicarse solo a los estudios pudo terminar muy rápido sus estudios, ahora iba de regreso a Japón pero no junto a sus padres, más bien a lo de sus abuelos paternos, ya que su abuela lo había mandado llamar pidiéndole ayuda, esperaba que todo saliera bien en su nuevo destino, tenía pensado quedarse una temporada indefinida en el lugar cambiando de aire y vida, le costó recuperarse por lo sucedido con Sasuke y su prima, estos dos lo habían buscado por todas partes, pero no lo hallaron ahora también se sentía con la fuerza de enfrentarse a ellos si se los llegara a cruzar. También sentía que en Tokyo le esperaba cosas buenas y quizás el verdadero amor a prueba de todo, el cual no lo tuvo con Sasuke.

 **Capítulo 1: EL REGRESO - CRUCES.**

Ya había pasado siete años desde que su vida cambio y dio un gran giro a su modo de vida, en ese tiempo ya había aceptado que en él debía asumir responsabilidades en la empresa de su padre como también llegado el momento la presidencia sería suya, ya que estaba solo con la responsabilidad que eso implicaba, no podía contar con su hermano, a quien por derecho debería asumir con todas esas responsabilidades, pero este se había ido dejándolo solo con toda esa responsabilidad y la presión que implicaba estar en dicha posición, obligándolo a crecer a temprana edad, lo único bueno de ello era que tenía a su lado al amor de su vida, teniéndolo cerca suyo él sabía que podía soportar cualquier cosa si lo tenía a su lado, su hermoso novio lo apoyaría y estaría allí para él cual se equivocara para regañarlo, estaba seguro y confiado que nada lo separaría de él, pensó que siempre estarían juntos, pero nada fue como él lo imagino.

Por un maldito error y su propia idiotez lo perdió todo, perdió al amor de su vida por ser débil, por ello ya no estaba a su lado junto a él, por más que seguía pensando en lo que sucedió aún seguía sin comprender del todo como pudo engañar a Naruto y más con su prima, era algo que no podía perdonarse y tenía que vivir con ello, en ese tiempo no sabía cómo podría perdonarlo y el mismo no podía perdonarse, aun así busco por todos los medios hablar con Naruto pero por más que lo intento no pudo encontrarlo y pedir perdón, no había visto a Naruto desde que sucedió aquello y esa también fue la última vez que hablaron y Naruto dejo bastante claro que todo terminaba entre ellos, vio la determinación en su mirada de que la decisión está hecha y que no había vuelta atrás. Pero aun así él pensó que podría tener una oportunidad de reconquistarlo, teniendo más oportunidad siendo compañeros en la escuela, pero estaba equivocado jamás tuvo dicha oportunidad Naruto nunca más regreso a la escuela después de su cumpleaños, tontamente al principio creyó que era porque este no sentía en condiciones de ir a clases, que cuando estuviera mejor volvería, no fue así más tarde se había enterado que había dejado la escuela para ir a estudiar al extranjero con esa noticia sus esperanzas de ser perdonado y así el plan de reconquistarlo habían desaparecido.

Aun así no se había rendido amaba a ese rubio bipolar y revoltoso, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a luchar por el con quien sea y prueba de ello era que durante todo este tiempo nunca dejo de buscarlo, por ese motivo ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera su vuelo privado con destino a Alemania donde según le habían informado se encontraba Naruto, por lo cual iría a caerle de sorpresa para hablar con el luego de todos estos años, aunque aún no podía creer lo que había visto en algunas de las fotos que le entregaron, su dobe no pudo haber hecho eso, enamorarse de otro tanto para darle un hijo, eso debía se mentira, porque si eso era cierto él había tenido al niño a los 18 años, según había oído el niño era idéntico al padre, su corazón se negaba a creer que pudo a verse olvidado de él del amor que sentían, por más que su cabeza le repetía que si podría luego de haberlo engañado y de los años que habían pasado.

Al fin el vuelo de Sasuke (Imagen en el Face) saldría por lo cual se dirigía donde debía encontrarse su avión, sin tomar ninguna atención a su alrededor estaba ansioso por ver al fin a Naruto, sin siquiera percatarse que en ese preciso momento un vuelo que venia del mismo lugar donde él se dirigía había llegado, ocurriendo así una extraña coincidencia cruzándose así con la persona a quien tanto ansiaba ver venía en dicho vuelo. De esta manera Sasuke subía al avión sin saber que Naruto regresaba a Japón luego de todos estos años de ausencia, pero no llegaba solo venía acompañado.

No podía creer que esto le sucediera, se supone que era su día libre por más que la idea de ir a la convención no le desagradaba, no tenía pensado asistir, esa semana había sido muy duro por lo cual tenía pensado descansar y si era posible pasarse en la cama este día, pero no ahora se encontraba dentro del aeropuerto obligado a ir a dicha convención, tomando el lugar del que se supone debía ir desde el principio, estaba casi seguro que la Sra. Tsunade se había encargado que este no asistiera, siendo Jiraiya el que debía ir y no él, por lo que por el temor de que este se la pasara en la playa detrás de cuanta mujer se le cruzara con la excusa de que era para obtener información e inspiración para sus libros, ya que la convención se realizaría en Brasil específicamente en Río de Janeiro, teniendo así acceso libre a todas las mujeres, sin tener en cuenta que está casado y para finalizar con la misma Sra. Tsunade.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual ahora se veía obligado a ir a la convención, como había dicho antes la idea de ir no le desagradaba del todo, pero porque tenía que ir acompañado precisamente por ese tipo insoportable habiendo tantos otros médicos que podrían haberlo acompañado, pero tenía que ser ese maldito pelirrojo arrogante quien se creía el mejor de todos, eso no era todo por alguna razón ese pelirrojo del demonio lo odiaba y por más que se ponía a pensar no sabía él porque.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su acompañante no deseado, quien era un alto hombre pelirrojo y bastante atractivo de unos intensos ojos rojos (Imagen en el face), quien lo miraba con odio no muy disimulado. **\- ¡Date prisa Uchiha!. Que el avión no esperara a que te decidas subir solo por tratarse de ti.** \- Le había dicho de manera cortante, el solo suspiro no quería comenzar una discusión teniendo en cuenta que el viaje seria largo y tenía que aguantar todo ese tiempo la presencia del otro, por ello solo se limitó a ir más rápido, hasta que fue obligado a detenerse a causa de su acompañante, quien se había detenido repentinamente observando hacia un lugar específico del aeropuerto, por curiosidad siguió la dirección donde este miraba, pero no sabía exactamente que veía, hasta que él vio dos personas adultas se podría decir y uno de ellos llevaba un niño de uno años de edad muy parecido a su acompañante, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el que llevaba al niño, era rubio y tenía unos lentes de sol estos no eran el comúnmente negros pero eran los suficientes oscuros para no dejar ver el color de sus ojos, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lugar no recordaba donde, pero sabía que le recordaba a alguien importante para él, pero no lograba saber a quién, seguro tenía alguna relación con su pasado ante que decidió dejar las casa de sus padres y terminar cualquier comunicación con ellos, excepto con su hermano hasta que este tenía unos 15-16 años, donde este le dio unas últimas palabras terminando así cualquier comunicación, nunca termino de entender que fue lo que había pasado con su pequeño hermano pero algo tenía que ver con la ruptura con el novio de este, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, nunca le había dicho su nombre ni como era este, solo que era lo mejor que le había pasado y nada más y considerando como era y es su hermano ese chico debía ser muy especial para Sasuke.

El pelirrojo salió de su sorpresa al ver al rubio y al platinado para enfocarse en su acompañante a quien no podía soportar por engreído arrogante y sobre todo por ser un Uchiha, además de ser el hermano del maldito que daño a su lindo Naru, quien por cierto estaba allí en el aeropuerto, por lo que podía ver este no reconocía a Naruto, quizás porque no podía verlo bien del todo tanto por la gafa como por el niño que llevaba en brazos, por lo cual daba gracias a Dios lo que menos quería era ver que su Naru fuera asediado por el hermano menor de este, por eso era mejor alejarlo de Naruto antes que lo reconociera. **\- Ve adelantándote Uchiha, en un momento te alcanzo.** \- Itachi lo miro un poco sorprendido, ya que antes le había dicho que se apurara.

 **\- Creí que tenías prisa, ¿Que paso para que cambiaras de opinión tan repentinamente?.** \- Le pregunto, la verdad tenia curiosidad de saber el motivo.

 **\- Eso no te importa, solo ve y espérame, solo me tomara un minuto.** \- Le dijo serio, debía averiguar porque Naruto estaba en Japón.

 **\- Cada vez estas más insoportable e intratable, solo no te respondo como debería porque tanto como el vuelo y la estadía serán largos, quiero pasarla lo más tranquilo que pueda.** \- Termino de hablar para seguir con su camino y pasar de largo al pelirrojo, mientras este fue directo donde se encontraba el rubio que él había visto, por curiosidad se quedó un momento para ver qué pasaba allí, hasta que quedo bastante sorprendido al ver como el rubio abrazaba al pelirrojo. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver eso, no le agrado ver que estaban abrazados, por lo que prefirió dejar de mirar y seguir con su camino.

Naruto estaba junto a sus acompañantes esperando por sus maletas, hasta que escucho que lo llamaban. **\- Naruto.** -Sorprendiéndolo ya que no esperaba a nadie en el aeropuerto, ya que nadie sabía de su regreso, volteo hacía donde lo llamaron y al ver a quien lo llamaba sonrió feliz, por lo que entrego al niño que llevaba en brazos a su acompañante, para así poder arrojarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, gritando de emoción su nombre al hacer aquello Kurama, el nombrado solo atino a atraparlo y así evitar que cayeran por la fuerza que había puesto su rubio, quien en todos estos años no había cambiado seguía rebosando de energía y eso le gustaba.

 **\- ¿Pequeño Zorrito que haces aquí en Japón? y ¿Porque no avisaste a nadie que venías?.** \- Pregunto Kurama, Naruto lo observo un momento antes de regalarle una sonrisa radiante antes de responder

 **\- Regrese para quedarme y tengo mucho que contarte, también necesitare tu ayuda.** \- Dijo Naruto y al terminar de decir la dos últimas partes volteo a minar a su acompañante, específicamente al niño que dormía en brazos de este. Logrando captar así la atención de Kurama, quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

 **\- ¿Es tu hijo Naruto?.** \- Logrando con esa pregunta que Naruto se sonrojara y su acompañante sonriera del lado por la situación en que se encontraba Naruto. En cuanto a Kurama no le agradaba para nada ese sonrojo y el silencio de Naruto, si ese era el hijo de su rubio mataría al padre por atreverse a tocarlo y estaba seguro que tendría ayuda para ello, aunque eso no quiera decir que lo necesitaba.

 **\- En... este...** \- Naruto estaba un poco nervioso le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando a él como al pequeño durmiente, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, conociendo a Kurama dependiendo de su respuesta esto podría causar muchos problemas.

 **\- Habla Naruto ¿Es tu hijo o no?.** \- Dijo con impaciencia Kurama. Con un suspiro de resignación Naruto respondió.

 **\- Es mí...**

 **Continuara...**

 ** _"Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca, sale al encuentro cuando no se busca."_**

 ** _"Sé que de algún modo iba a tu encuentro, con cada paso que di desde que aprendí a andar. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos."_**

 **NOTA FINAL**

Con esto termina el primer capítulo, es una pequeña introducción espero les guste y estaré esperando sus reviews.

besos..


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA INICIAL**

Hola nuevamente les entrego un nuevo capítulo del fic, el cual espero que disfruten.

También pondré algunas aclaraciones como en mis otros fics con el fin de facilitar la lectura, espero les sean de ayuda:

· Las conversaciones serán en **negrita.**

· Los pensamientos en comillas ejemplo **"No puede ser".**

· Las palabras importantes de esta manera **dentro de estas.**

· Si al final de una palabra se encuentra un ***** lean la nota final allí aclarare su significado ok.

· Las cartas o notas utilizare negrita y no utilizare justificado, estarán alineados hacia la izquierda a modo de evitar confusiones.

· Por otro lado cuando un personaje hable en algún otro idioma lo pondré la traducción entre paréntesis (-) ejemplo: **Bom dia!** (¡Buenos días!), también estarán en paréntesis (-) alguno que otro comentario o aclaración.

Por el momento estas son las aclaraciones que utilizare dentro del fic, ahora les dejo que disfruten de su lectura.

Naruto estaba junto a sus acompañantes esperando por sus maletas, hasta que escucho que lo llamaban. **\- Naruto.** -Sorprendiéndolo ya que no esperaba a nadie en el aeropuerto, ya que nadie sabía de su regreso, volteo hacía donde lo llamaron y al ver a quien lo llamaba sonrió feliz, por lo que entrego al niño que llevaba en brazos a su acompañante, para así poder arrojarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, gritando de emoción su nombre al hacer aquello Kurama, el nombrado solo atino a atraparlo y así evitar que cayeran por la fuerza que había puesto su rubio, quien en todos estos años no había cambiado seguía rebosando de energía y eso le gustaba.

 **\- ¿Pequeño Zorrito que haces aquí en Japón? y ¿Porque no avisaste a nadie que venías?.** \- Pregunto Kurama, Naruto lo observo un momento antes de regalarle una sonrisa radiante antes de responder

 **\- Regrese para quedarme y tengo mucho que contarte, también necesitare tu ayuda.** \- Dijo Naruto y al terminar de decir la dos últimas partes volteo a minar a su acompañante, específicamente al niño que dormía en brazos de este. Logrando captar así la atención de Kurama, quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

 **\- ¿Es tu hijo Naruto?.** \- Logrando con esa pregunta que Naruto se sonrojara y su acompañante sonriera del lado por la situación en que se encontraba Naruto. En cuanto a Kurama no le agradaba para nada ese sonrojo y el silencio de Naruto, si ese era el hijo de su rubio mataría al padre por atreverse a tocarlo y estaba seguro que tendría ayuda para ello, aunque eso no quiera decir que lo necesitaba.

 **\- En... este...** \- Naruto estaba un poco nervioso le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando a él como al pequeño durmiente, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, conociendo a Kurama dependiendo de su respuesta esto podría causar muchos problemas.

 **\- Habla Naruto ¿Es tu hijo o no?.** \- Dijo con impaciencia Kurama. Con un suspiro de resignación Naruto respondió.

 **\- Es mí...**

 **Capítulo 2: SORPRESA- MALENTENDIDOS.**

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder a Kurama el pequeño durmiente decidió que ese era buen momento para despertar y hacer notar su presencia, el pequeño peliblanco abrió sus ojos los cuales eran negros a simple vista pero la verdad era otra, se removió en los brazos del otro peliblanco, nadie podía negar que era casi una pequeña copia de este no había duda de que eran familia y también que de cierta forma había heredado el pelo de Naruto. El pequeño aún no despertaba del todo por lo cual estaba un poco desorientado, al ver a la persona que lo llevaba en brazos y que ya no se encontraban en el avión le hizo una pregunta al peliblanco que sin querer causando más problemas al podre Naruto, cuando dicha pregunta fue oído por un pelirrojo impaciente, sobre protector y sobre todo muy malhumorado en ese preciso momento de solo pensar que su lindo Naru tuviera un hijo y él ni enterado.

 **\- Tío Kabuto, ¿Y papi?.** \- Dijo el pequeño para luego mirar a su alrededor y ver a Naruto a quien sonrió y levanto sus bracitos hacía este para que lo alzara, Naruto fue lo puso en sus brazos liberando a Kabuto, quien al ver la mirada y la expresión de Kurama tuvo que ocultar su risa con su mano y con una pequeña tos, ya que con lo ocurrido hace un momentos y tanto por las acciones de Naruto y el pequeño, estaban confirmando la pregunta y sospecha de Kurama referente a paternidad del niño, su expresión era una mescla de puro horror y resignación al confirmar que efectivamente Naruto tenía un hijo.

Porque al oír al niño decir tío a Kabuto descartaba a este como el padre del niño, pero no a Naru y al oír al niño preguntar por su papi para luego ver como Naruto lo recogió en sus brazos le confirmaba que era hijo de su lindo Naru, aunque aún este no le había respondido pero ya no hacía falta que lo hiciera, tenía que aceptar y resignarse que Naruto ya era papi, pero le horrorizaba saber por todo lo que habrá pasado cuando lo tuvo, ya que tan solo habrá tenido entre 17 o 18 años por la edad del niño cuando lo tuvo y no sabía si el otro padre estuvo con él, tenía que averiguar y encontrar al degenerado que robo la inocencia de su Naru, ya le pagara cuando supiera quien era no quedaría nada de ese hombre acabaría con ese con ese desgraciado, ladrón, degenerado, asalta cuna… etc. Kabuto no pudo más al ver a Kurama cambiando a diferentes expresiones mientras pensaba para por último fruncir su ceño y murmurar cosas como ladrón, asalta cuna y algo muy parecido a como descuartizar al degenerado que robo la inocencia de su zorrito, la verdad que no podía negar que el pelirrojo celoso era bastante imaginativo a la hora de planear torturas, por lo cual Kabuto no pudo retener por más tiempo su risa, por lo cual comenzó a reír, lo mejor de todo era que Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada miraba confusamente a Kurama por sus acciones, ya que no entendía nada y más al ver reír a Kabuto que pocas veces reía de esa manera, entendía menos lo que sucedía, hasta que el pequeño vio a Kurama y tuvo curiosidad sobre él.

 **\- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Eres amigo de mi papi?** \- Naruto al oír la pregunta recordó que aún no respondía la pregunta hecha por Kurama y con ello creyó entender lo que sucedía con Kurama y Kabuto, al parecer había un gran malentendido. En tanto Kurama al oír al niño no sabía que responder, la verdad era más que un amigo y no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar al niño para su suerte Naruto lo salvo y se apiado de él al comprender lo que sucedía.

 **\- No Kota-chan, no es amigo de tu papi.** \- Lo dicho por Naruto confundió a Kurama, él sabía que no podría llamarse exactamente amigo de Naru, pero él no conocía al niño por lo cual Naru podría presentarlo como un amigo suyo por más que era más que un simple amigo, así que no tenía idea del porque había dicho eso y también no entendía por qué Naruto dijo de tu papi en vez de mío , sin saber en ese momento Naruto le aclararía sus dudas y contestaría sus pregunta anterior ¿Si el niño era suyo o no?. **\- Creo que ni siquiera se conocen o ¿Quizás sí?, no se tendríamos que preguntarle a él, Kurama es amigo mío y del tío Kabuto.** \- Al oír Kurama eso miro sorprendido a Naruto y el niño, al parecer había cometido un error y el niño no era hijo de Naruto. ¿Y si no era de él entonces de quién? **\- Así que Kotaro* te presento a Kurama, Kurama te presento a Kotaro mí… ¿mí?** \- Naruto miro a Kabuto por ayuda, mientras Kurama no entendía lo que pasaba, porque Naruto había cortado la presentación repentinamente **\- Kabuto, ¿Qué es Kotaro de mí?, ¿Cómo lo presento?** \- Naruto miro de manera confusa y un poco suplicante a Kabuto por ayuda, quien suspiro antes de responder.

 **\- Naruto, Kotaro es tu ahijado ¿Porque la confusión?**

 **\- Pero también es mi primo.** \- Respondió con un pequeño puchero Naruto. **\- Era más fácil en la Uni, allí no hacía falta de presentaciones, ya conocían a Kota-chan.** \- Murmuro Naruto por lo bajo, al escuchar aquello Kurama volvió a mirar al niño, tratando de averiguar del porque Naruto dijo que además de ser su ahijado también era su primo, lo miro detenidamente al niño tenía el pelo platinado corto y ojos oscuros a simple vista, era una mini copia de Kabuto, eso le hizo recordar que el niño había llamado tío a Kabuto y Naruto diciendo que también era su primo, eso quería decir que el niño llamado Kotaro era hijo de…, Kurama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al descubrir quién era el padre de Kotaro y no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, debía de haber un error no podía creer que fuera padre y más de este lindo niño, pero aun así no podía negar el parecido entre los dos. Antes de que Kurama pudiera hablar sobre su descubrimiento, Naruto volvió a hablar. **\- ¡Ya se!** \- Dijo con entusiasmo. **\- ¡Es mi Ahijipri!** \- Dijo mirando a Kotaro, dejando confusos tanto a Kurama como Kabuto por lo dicho por el rubio.

 **\- ¿Cómo que ahijipri?** \- Pregunto Kabuto con dudas (Imagen en el face de Kabuto), esperaba que Naruto no salieras con sus idioteces, porque el rubio será todo un genio, por lo cual a sus 22 años tenía una carrera con grandes logros, pero eso no quitaba que a veces saliera con cada ocurrencia, podía llegar a ser muy infantil, aunque eso también era algo bueno en el rubio, además seguía manteniendo su ingenuidad entre otras cosas, por suerte lo hecho por el amargado del Uchiha no se lo había quitado como la capacidad de volver a amar, Naruto tenía temor a volver a amar y ser traicionado nuevamente al hacerlo, por ello seguía solo oportunidades para amar nuevamente no le faltaron, pero prefirió meterse de lleno a sus estudios que pensar en su vida amorosa, por lo cual gracias a todo su tiempo pasando estudiando se había graduado antes y culmino dos carreras que llevaba casi al mismo tiempo.

Naruto miro a Kabuto como diciendo ¿eres tonto o te haces?, por haber hecho esa pregunta, pero aun así le respondió. **\- ¿No es obvio?, es una abreviación o el resultado de ahijado más primo, es igual a ahijipri.** \- Dijo muy convencido con su descubrimiento Naruto, dejando sorprendidos tanto a Kurama y Kabuto por las ocurrencias del rubio, por lo cual los dos solo negaron con la cabeza y sonriendo por ello, en tanto Kotaro asentía muy seriamente a lo dicho por su padrino dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él.

 **\- Bueno como sea.** \- Dijo Kurama, para luego mirar a Kabuto y preguntar. **– Solo quiero saber ¿Cómo demonios pudo tener un niño tan lindo, el pervertido de tu…?.** \- Kurama no pudo terminar de preguntar por dos motivos primero Naruto tapo su boca con una mano y Kotaro al escuchar hablar sobre su papi ser un pervertido, no podía dejar que dijera eso de su papi.

 **\- ¡Mi papi no es ningún pervertido!** – Dijo Kotaro frunciendo sus cejitas e inflando sus cachetes demostrando así su enojo hacia Kurama, pero en vez de intimidar o asustar daban ganas de pellizcarle los cachetes por tierno y adorable, aun así por un momento Kurama pudo ver un pequeño destello rojo en la mirada enojada de Kotaro a darle la luces en cierto ángulo, eso quería decir que no eran negros sus ojos sino de un rojo oscuro casi negro y solo había una familia en todo Japón que poseían esos ojos y eran los Uchihas, ya que estos tenían los ojos de azul muy oscuro que iba hacia el negro pero cuando los Uchihas pasaban por emociones fuertes cambian a un rojo oscuro, era extraño pero eran los genes de esa familia al igual que el de su familia él había heredado los ojos rojo de su tío o quizás no ya que su madre también al enojarse tenían destellos rojos al igual que Karin tenia ojos rojos pero ella no estaba relacionada sanguinamente con su tío, por todo esto el suponía entonces el papi como lo llamaba el niño era un Uchiha ¿pero quién?, este descubrimiento había sorprendido a Kurama. Y si el pervertido ese en realidad era el padre del niño como suponía, entonces el otro padre tendría que ser doncel y si no recordaba mal solo había dos en esa familia, oh si y justo uno de esos doncel era amigo del peliblanco, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado esos dos hubiesen tenido una relación amorosa, aunque la verdad nunca llego a hablar con el pelinegro como para saber ese detalle. Kurama fue sacado de sus reflexiones por el rubio.

 **\- Kota-chan como te dije Kurama no conoce a tu papi, solo se confundió tu papi no es así.** \- "Aunque tu padre si los es, Kurama no mintió en eso", pensó Naruto. **\- Ahora se bueno y ve con Kabuto mientras hablo con Kurama ¿Si?**

 **\- Está bien.** – Dijo para luego bajar e ir junto a su tío que hace unos momentos atrás había empezado ordenar sus equipajes para llevarlos a la salida del aeropuerto, donde se encontrarían con la persona que lo recogería.

 **\- Shuu... Kota-chan no sabe de su padre y él no sabe de la existencia de Kotaro.** \- Dijo serio Naruto. **\- Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso, ni tampoco se la historia completa solo detalles como para decírtelo, mejor hablamos de esto en la casa como te dije necesitare tu ayuda ahora que regresamos al país. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí nadie sabía que vendríamos?**

 **\- Tengo que tomar un avión, fui obligado a ir a Brasil a una Convención Médica por tu abuela, se supone que debía ir tu abuelo.**

 **\- Jajajaja apuesto que obaa-chan no dejo ir a ero-sennin porque no haría su trabajo y se la pasaría siguiendo a las mujeres en traje de baño olvidando sus obligaciones.**

 **\- Lo dudas, pero bueno debo tomar un avión, pero antes me pregunto ¿Porque decidiste volver?**

 **\- No estaba seguro de volver, pero sabía que algún día debía hacerlo y al recibir la carta de obaa-chan me decidí a volver.**

 **\- ¿Carta?, ¿Porque no una llamada, un correo o algo parecido?**

 **\- Obaa-chan aprovecho que el tío Ori iría a Alemania y lo uso de mensajero, sin importar el disgusto del tío al ser usado de esa manera por ella. Creo que lo hizo apropósito para molestarlo.** \- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

 **\- Apuesto a que sí.** \- Por otro lado Kurama aún seguía sin poder creer que el pervertido de Kakashi sea el padre del niño. **\- Bueno, lo siento pero debo irme antes de que el avión me deje, pero Naruto ten en cuenta que cuando vuelva me explicas todo lo que sepas, sigo sin poder creer todo lo sucedido.**

Naruto sonrió por lo dicho por Kurama. **– Esta bien, adiós nos vemos cuando regrese y divierte.** \- Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo para luego ir tras Kabuto y Kotaro. Dejando a un pelirrojo con mucha prisa por subirse a un avión mientras iba escucho en los altavoces el ultimo llamado para los pasajeros, el encuentro con Naruto lo dejo pensativo y en parte dividido en la felicidad de tener a su pequeño cerca y en todo lo que traería su regreso al enterarse tanto Sasuke Uchiha y Karin de su regreso, ya que estos dos desde hace tiempo han tratado de saber dónde se encontraba el rubio y también toda la familia en especial su hermana estará feliz de que su pequeño volvió para quedarse, moría por avisarle, pero dejaría que Naru le diera la sorpresa.

Una vez que Naruto se despidió de Kurama fue al encuentro de sus acompañantes, para así salir del Aeropuerto de Narita (Imagen en el face) y así encontrarse con quien lo recogería, es decir el papi de Kotaro. El cual por cierto estaba ya esperando a la salida un poco preocupada por la tardanza de Naruto y compañía, Kotaro al ver a su papi se fue corriendo junto a él (Imagen del papi de Kotaro en el face), quien lo abrazo feliz de ver a su hijo luego de una semana sin verlo, tuvo que dejar a su hijo con Naruto para que lo cuidara, mientras el regresaba antes a Japón para preparar la llegada tanto de Naruto como Kabuto, pero especialmente la de su niño del cual casi nadie sabía de su existencia, era mejor de esa manera no quería que Kakashi supiera de su hijo después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y también tuvo que ver donde se quedarían y ver donde trabajaría, justo hoy muy temprano había sido su entrevista por eso estaba vestido así. En tanto Naruto estaba feliz de cierta forma de regresar a su país (Imagen en el face).

Kurama había llegado justo a tiempo, ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Itachi, aún seguía pensando en su encuentro con Naruto y lo descubierto, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Itachi quien lo veía extrañado por su comportamiento, porque su compañero se mantenía callado desde su regreso o mejor dicho desde que vio a esas personas en el aeropuerto, él aun no sabía quiénes eran esas personas pero seguía sintiendo que al rubio lo había visto antes ¿pero dónde?, si solo lo hubiera visto mejor podría saber quién era. En eso Kurama se voltea a verlo sorprendiéndolo un poco, Kurama ya cansado de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido se volteo hacía Itachi para preguntarle algo y así matar un poco su curiosidad. **\- Itachi, tengo curiosidad de saber algo.** \- Eso si es extraño lo había llamado Itachi y no Uchiha, al parecer ya se le había pasado el mal humor que traía cuando llagaron al aeropuerto. **\- Sabes algo de tu hermano?** \- Tenía que saber si Itachi estaba en contacto con su hermano, porque si es así este sabría rápidamente del regreso de Naruto.

Eso era extraño que le preguntara por Sasuke, pero era algo que si podría responder sin problemas. **\- No desde hace unos años que dejamos de comunicarnos.**

 **Mmm… ¿Y sabes si alguien de tu familia tuvo un niño?** \- Con esa pregunta Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ahora si no entendía nada primero pregunta por su ototo y ahora si había un niño en su familia, será que eso tenía algo que ver con Sasuke y el ya era tío sin saberlo, su ototo no podría ser padre ya o ¿Si?.

\- **No que yo sepa, no sé nada de mi familia desde que me fui de la casa.** \- Y en parte era cierto el único apoyo que tuvo eran sus tíos Madara e Izuna y su primo Shisui, de los otros no sabía nada con respecto a sus vidas. **\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?**

\- **Solo preguntaba.** \- Dijo Kurama sin convencer a Itachi con esa respuesta e Itachi dejando a un muy feliz Kurama por su repuesta al saber que el hermano de Itachi aún no sabría del regreso de Naruto y a su vez dejando más preguntas sobre lo que paso entre Kakashi y el primo de Itachi para que nadie supiera de la existencia del niño que tuvieron.

 **Continuación…**

 ** _"El silencio es como el viento: atiza los grandes malentendidos y no extingue más que los pequeños."_**

 ** _"Los conflictos surgen generalmente de los malentendidos. Los malentendidos a su vez, surgen de la falta de comunicación."_**

 ** _"La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento."_**

 **NOTA FINAL**

Antes de dejar una de las aclaraciones les pido un favor, si pueden conseguir una imagen para Kotaro, he buscado uno de Kakashi cuando era niño ya que Kotaro es una mini copia suyo y todo lo que encuentro es con mascara incluida, si lo encuentran pásenmelo por favor se los agradecería un montón, como también uno de Kabuto con vestimenta que no sea de ninja. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora les dejo la aclaración del nombre de Kotaro

\- **Kotaro*:** Primer hijo nacido (prematuro), otra variante Kotarou. Como avance la historia sabrán porque Obito eligió ese nombre y cuál es la historia detrás de él.

Antes de despedirme quiero contarles que pueden encontrarme también en Amor Yaoi. Eso es todo, estaré esperando sus reviews.

Besos…


End file.
